chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Self-Deportation
Self-Deportation is the 12th episode in season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Heather goes to see Jesse at McFly Entertainment to stop his plans of making a movie about the now-inactive BSSSD. A shockingly-alive Andrew argues with her about the release forms she was supposed to get signed, and she says she can't because Ann is dating Rex. Andrew mentions that Jesse is shooting a movie in Mexico. Heather suggests that he make a movie about Doug, Angela, and Louis instead and gives him all the release forms, including the ripped ones. Andrew doesn't want to do a movie about the "Jailbird Trio", and fires Heather, giving her M.E. money to spend in the gift shop. She buys the Jesse and Andrew wigs, and still has the three red wigs from the penthouse. Then Heather returns to the academy, putting off the fumigation and convincing Doug, Angela, and Louis to pretend to be missing in order to trick the team into coming back together. Meanwhile, C.K., Chase, Kaz, Berry, and Cody Jr. travel through Mexico trying to find their sexual vigor, but they reject even five hot Mexican cousins. Doug, Angela, and Louis reveal to Heather that they saw a dead Evie lying on the stairs, but Heather still thinks they don't need lawyers. Heather goes to say goodbye to Ann but instead gets a call from Evie. She hangs up on her and leaves Ann a note on her door. She heads to Mexico in the DeLorean but is escorted back by time bureau members, who disapprove of her usage of a time machine as a civilian vehicle. Apparently, she makes no move to contact Ann again or check on whether her plan for Doug, Angela, and Louis succeeded. Heather progresses at the time bureau, getting her own timeship and rekindling her relationship with Brandon. Ann, along with John, go looking for Heather and Chase but find out that they just missed them. John, Ann, Barry Jr., Chase II, and Marie decide to take the Waverider to Mexico. The waverider ends up breaking down near the land for the Father D's colony. The four encounter some strange cowboys telling them to leave, and the signs now read MRT. Chase II decides to go back home, while John, Ann, Marie, and Barry Jr. go in search of a bar. John and Ann say that some American students staying in Mexico have invited them to move in, but neither Barry Jr. nor Marie are interested. John confesses about Fakeblock not being real, and Marie says she already figured it out by snooping on his computer. She is seeking some new goal in life, some new "goop" of her own, a goal that Barry Jr. also has in mind. C,K., Berry, Kaz, Chase, and Cody Jr. continue riding in the Winnebago, faking lust for some trash bags and bushes by the side of the road. Meanwhile, Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val continue to have their therapy sessions with Tina, Bree, Bailey, but then learn that the three want to discontinue them since Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val are getting divorces from Maddie, Liv, Joey, and Parker. The Rooney significant others want to stay in the family and tell Tina, Bree, and Bailey their motto of "hurt people, hurt people" but they think of it as a variation on the Davenport family's current motto, "make people cry, make people cry." Liv and Maddie find themselves face to face with an inexplicably alive Zack in Mexico, but they believe him to be C.K., while Joey and Parker stumble upon Adam and Gabe at a bar, but believe them to be Chase and Kaz, respectively. Marie and Barry Jr. try to hitchhike back to America but accidentally take a ride to the border with some volunteers sent to help those who were displaced. They decide to stay and help distribute water to the less fortunate. John and Ann continue to have a good time in Mexico because they are hanging with a bunch of white kids who are all named Randy, though some are boys and some are girls. Tina, Bree, and Bailey learn that Griff is going to build a wall and have Mexico pay for it, a clever twist. A month later, Heather is still working at the Time Bureau but decides to return home to pick up scuba gear from the academy. There she sees that she's received a letter from Evie that says she's forgiven the debt. She goes to thank her in person. While there, she checks on the penthouse but finds that nobody is home. She returns to Evie's apartment and walks inside to find much of the team waiting for her.